


my promised lands (wherever you'll be)

by jessequicksters



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-MI: Fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Benji and Ethan are left with a little more scars and broken bones than their bodies are used to after the Fallout. Benji thinks they're due for retirement soon. Ethan, by his very nature, wants to oppose it—but when he looks Benji in the eyes, even his ironclad will isn't strong enough to resist.





	my promised lands (wherever you'll be)

Ethan leans into his chair too quickly as it tilts over backward slightly and leaves Benji agape for a split second. He even cuts off his rant to grasp at Ethan’s arms, hauling him steady. Benji gives him a look and Ethan can practically hear his voice through his wide eyes. _Careful_.

He hates the word. Mostly when it’s directed at him, because it goes against everything else he’s usually expected to do. Complete the mission at whatever cost. Get it done as quickly as possible. Use whatever tools are at his disposal and if there are none available, break as many bones as it takes to build something. Anything. Being _careful_ is a liability. Being _careful_ is irresponsible. It’s impossible.

And yet, as Benji stares at him with those doe eyes, eyebags on supple skin, Ethan can’t help but want to try.

“You were saying?” Ethan says, patiently, ready to listen to Benji’s long speech about retirement again. They’re in a small motel just off the coast of Brazil waiting for an update on the next mission. It's meant to be the CIA’s ‘gift’ of a somewhat holiday after what happened in Kashmir, but the longer they stay the more it feels like they’re waiting for the next mission call to arrive. Ethan knows what the job is like and so does Benji.

Usually. This time, it seems, they’ve cut things too close for the very last time and Benji’s usual post-mission talk of retirement seems more real than ever. Ethan hadn’t even considered any of it at first. Retirement was never the first thing on his mind right after preventing a global catastrophe, but then his gaze drifts over to the noose marks on Benji’s neck and he brushes his fingers over it gently.

Benji immediately stops talking.

“Still hurt?” Ethan says softly.

Benji gulps. “I—no. It’s fine. Mostly healed now.” He pulls Ethan’s wrist away. “I know, we saved the world, Ethan. And I know, the first thing on your mind is always: _well put me on the plane headed straight towards the next disaster_ —”

Ethan frowns. Not because it wasn’t true, though.

“—but don’t you ever think we’re getting a little... old for this kind of thing?” Benji cringes a little, bracing the impact. When Ethan doesn't interrupt him, he continues.

“Ilsa's good. Jane and Brandt aren't slowing down anytime soon, they've got years left. Even Luther's got a protegé lined up, last I heard.”

Ethan raises his eyebrows at that last one. Ilsa often told him that he looked like a deer in headlights whenever Benji drops a ball on him. He's pretty sure that this is one of those moments.

“C’mere,” Ethan murmurs, pulling Benji in to sit on his lap. He’s still a bit fragile after what happened in Kashmir, but Benji’s practically a feather compared to the weight of August Walker pummeling into him. Or a helicopter crashing into him.

“You’re right,” Ethan says, chin on Benji’s shoulder as the smaller man has his arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Ethan’s stroking his back gently and feels him twitch in surprise.

“I am?” Benji asks.

“Mmhm.” Ethan kisses Benji’s neck, a spot right underneath his earlobe, which always gets a soft purr out of him.

“Oh,” Benji concurs, nuzzling his nose against Ethan’s cheek. He gives him a quick peck, catching Ethan by surprise. Ethan smiles and goes in straight for a kiss, cupping Benji’s face in his hands. He knows Benji likes this, being held and kissed, with Ethan’s warm hands on him and their bodies close together. God, he loves it too, being all over Benji. What would they be if he didn’t?

Benji shifts a little too eagerly forward, elbow poking into Ethan’s still-fragile ribcage. He squirms at the contact and presses harder into the kiss.

“Sorry, shit—” Benji’s mouth draws away at the realization. Ethan moves in to kiss him again anyway, broken ribs be damned.

“Masochist,” Benji murmurs in between breaths. The chair is a little precarious for the two of them clumsily trying to cuddle each other, so they shuffle over to the bed—the very small, barely a double, bed.

Benji huffs as he rolls over onto his side, snuggling up to be spooned by Ethan. “You don’t think after all we’ve done for them they could have set us up at some place nicer, even if they are throwing us back into the ring tomorrow?”

Ethan laughs, stroking his head. “It’s discreet. We have a nice view of the beach. Drinks are good.”

“We’ve gone undercover in five-star hotels before and I’d say we were always pretty bloody discreet. Could have a telly. Could have a nice stone bath or something.”

“A stone bath?” Ethan laughs.

“What? Can’t admit you wouldn’t like one as well,” Benji whips his head around, suddenly very serious on the subject of hotel furnishings.

“Stone bath would be nice.”

Benji gives him a look. “There’s a ‘but’ coming, I can tell.”

“But,” Ethan starts, hands settling in the dip in Benji’s hips, “I have all I need right here.”

“Oh, don’t you start—" Benji’s protests are futile, however, as Ethan starts tickling him right above his belly, where it's the most sensitive. He grabs Ethan's hands and rolls over onto his stomach, which only leads to the other man climbing on top of him and sitting rather comfortably there.

“Congratulations, you've got me pinned down.”

"I think it's quite the opposite." Ethan starts to massage his shoulders as lets out a small groan in contentment. His face has sunk into the pillow and Ethan leans in to kiss the back of his neck.

He hears muffled sounds from the pillow.

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, sweetheart,” Ethan coos, amusement dripping from his voice.

Benji turns his head to the side. “I said, does this mean we're going to at least think about a retirement plan?”

"Sure," Ethan replies, grinning as Benji flashes him a skeptical look. “I'll be sure to set it up over the next ten years.”

“Ten— _ten_ bloody years! We might not even live that long! We might not even live ten days, depending on where they station us next.”

“I know.” Ethan's smile grows even wider. “But if we make it through, then we can sit in our stone bath for as long as we want, no distractions, no more missions, knowing that we've _really_ made it. Your dream.”

He sees a twinkle in Benji's eyes as the corners crease up. The apples of his cheeks are glowing, a hearty blush that Ethan can remember the exact shade of under any kind of light. Right now, they're a soft peachy colour, with the warmth of a muted red hugging the edges.

“And what about yours?”

Now that warmth bounces off and onto his own face. Benji knows how to propel a man into freefalling for the rest of his days, after all. Ethan can't imagine anything better.

 


End file.
